One Last Kiss Goodbye
by LethalxRose
Summary: Ami has been out late for the past few months. Tonight is the night Zoisite recieves his answer, and makes a final decision of his own. A/Z Rated M to be safe. SONGFIC: One last Kiss Goodbye. by Hinder


**Heyy guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've written something…. But I figure I'd break the writers block with something like this. Warning it's a little bit darker than the stuff I usually write… **

* * *

**It's calming down outsideAnother lonely night**

The rain poured down onto the roof top. The once soothing sound did nothing to mitigate his worries. Strawberry blond hair was wrapped idly around his fingers as he toyed with the golden strands, a habit Zoisite possessed when his nerves caught the best of him. His form lay tense in the black leather chair closest to the front door. Though his back was to it, he would be able to click the sound of the entrance opening. Jade orbs glanced warily at the red bleeping letters of the clock; 12:00AM ….. If it ever did.

**You said you were just going out with your friends**

Why did he always choose to believe it? Could his fragile doll deceive him so? The possibility of those heart melting lips spilling dirty little lies seemed impossible. But, What other excuse was there?

**I'm waiting up this time.**

**I hope you didn't lie**

Zoisite wouldn't go to sleep tonight, not until Ami was inside the house. He couldn't let another moment slip by without his wife in their bed, where she was supposed to be. Fist curled up in anger, he would receive an answer soon. He was well aware of what it could be.. But the man needed an answer and couldn't rest until he received one.

**It never used to be like this way back when**

He remembered when they first met. She was the personification of beauty and innocence. Of course she was only a mere girl then. Briefly laughing he remembered she had just started growing into her mile long legs. Banter was expressed often about the subject. Though now, what he wouldn't do to have them wrapped tightly around him. One almost wouldn't recognize her now. Doe like orbs have grown icy and distant. Her radiating skin now pale and sickly. The pounds seemed to melt off her, leaving behind nothing but a skeleton.

**I never know where you're at**

**Another train off the tracks**

For the couple that had once shared everything, so many secrets had formed. Ami was always disappearing, and he was always allowing her to. Could it have been his fault? Zoisite knew he would do anything to fix the girl. If only he know what was broken. Ultimately, it seemed hopeless.

**And I don't want to live like that, no**

3:30AM

His eyelids were beginning to drop when a soft click was heard, awakening him completely. She knew it was late, and assumed he would be sleeping. Upon noticing the male form, she froze, back rested against the wooden frame of the door. _Shit. _Doing the only thing she could, Ami pretend he wasn't there. Straightening her back, she did just that, and would have gotten away with it too if he hadn't spoken. The lithe form just made it past the chair when she heard…

"Ami…" the voice was low, warning. It sounded menacing and dark yet at the same time agonizing. Her heart lurched. She stopped, but couldn't bring herself to turn around. **When you walked in so damn lateWhat the hell was I supposed to think?**

"Again?"

Thousands of excuses formed in her mouth, yet none could make it past her dirty lips. His single word silenced her. The male continued, rising his form off the couch and began to approach her. Strong hands made their way to her slender waist. It took all his willpower not to flinch away when the smell hit him. Alcohol raped his senses making his eyes water. Instantly, his predictions were proven… but he still had hope.

**When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty**

She didn't respond to his touch. She didn't even make motive to speak. Ami turned into a cold statue beneath him. The girl never shut up, yet she chooses now to go mute? Anger bubbled up inside him. Fingers moved away from the destination of her hips and up to her arms, turning her sharply to face him.

"Answer me." His eyes locked on her form. Once a calm sea foam green now turned into a thunderstorm of gray. Digits sunk deeper into her skin, sure to leave a mark.

**When you wouldn't even look at me**

Her head remained downwards, gaze locked in his feet.

"You're hurting me." her lips formed weak words, leaving his demand unsatisfied. His grip was missing and replaced with her lithe fingers working their way to restore circulation.

A menacing growl was produced from deep within his chest. She knew he couldn't take this much longer, yet she kept on pushing him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she started off secure. It wasn't until she continued when she started to crack, "I was with Usagi the entire time." Her teeth sunk deeply into her plump lower lip.

The girl never intentionally wanted to hurt the man she loved. Yet, that's all she was. A girl. A foolish. Lying. Girl.

His lips formed into a humorless smile as he reached to touch something on the night stand besides them, "Is that why she left this?" His fingers came in contact with a soft button. Hitting it, the answering machine began to replay it's newest message.

"…. Ami?….." Usagi's voice broke through. It sounded a little shaky. Every fiber in the bluenette tensed.

"Ami? Where are you? …. I thought you told me to meet you at The Arcade? ..Y-You said it was important. It's 12:45 now … Ami. Please Call Me Back."

The beep sounded it's ending.

"I met up with he-" Ami's defensive tone was cut off by his hand coming in contact with her lips.

"Wait for it." Zoisite ordered. His tone was emotionless.

The beep sounded the start of another message;

"Ami. It's Usagi again. It's 3:00 now. I tried calling your cell phone…. There's no answer. I want to go home, Ami. Darien dropped me off. Now, he isn't answering his phone either." Her voice was quick and panic dripped from her words. "Why aren't you both answering!?!"

End of message.

….

_Beep._

"Ami. Don't do this. Stop it!" With each new message, the woman's voice grew even more frantic, "Everyone knows! Why do you have to continue to hurt everybody? Answer. The. Phone. Ami!?"

There was a pause, and Ami hoped that was the end.

Then the soft sobs began, "What did I do? Ami. Stop this, please. I'll forgive you. I'm sure Zoisite will forgive you too. Don't put us through this again. End it. If not for your best friend, do it for your husband. He loves you."

They increased now, and Ami could barely make out her words, "I love him, Ami. I love Darien. Why are you ruing it?"

Beep.

The girl could picture her friend clearly, her small form sitting inside the empty arcade. Usagi's blue eyes would be swelled up with tears as sobs wrecked her body. Sobs that she caused.

A dull pain became more prominent in her head. The side effects of the vodka started to set in.

**There's only one thing it could be, you were with him all this time**

"Fine. I did it." The confession was finally brought forth, though it did nothing to release the heavy load on her shoulders, "I did _him_. And I _enjoyed_ it." For the first time, she caught his gaze.

It wasn't meant to be hurtful, just the truth. But, oh god, did it hurt. She was continuously driving an poison laced stake into his chest. _And she enjoyed it. _

That was the last straw. Her back was not painfully shoved against the wall. The rough concrete dug into the skin of her exposed back.

"What is it that you love about him, Ami?" It seemed that he was yelling at her, if it were not for his deadly low voice. His features were strained. Not a good look for his pretty face, she thought. "Why can't I be enough for you?" His hands locked her face in a grip that wouldn't let her look away. Feeling trapped, she decided to release all that she's been locking away. With a scowl she started;

"Because you're perfect." She said it with a tone he had never heard before and it momentarily set it back. It held such rage and resentment. "You're too perfect. You never do _anything_ wrong. How could I ever compare to that?" Her whole being was trembling in his arms.

His eyes softened for a second, before returning to their hard stare, "That's ridiculous-"

"Let me finish!" Ami snapped.

In his mind he questioned her state of sanity. What happened to the sweet person he once knew?

When she was sure he was listening, her animalistic rant continued, "I don't want you. I don't deserve perfect. You can't possibly love me"

She paused for a second to swallow the cry that was forming inside her throat, "I used him and he fucked me. Nothing but dirty sex. I needed you to see the truth. "

At the crude sentence, it was over. If he hadn't witnessed it himself, Zoisite could never imagine the things being spoken before him.

Her fingernails broke the skin from the pressure she was applying to them. She didn't like the look on his face and how she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was momentarily hidden behind a mask she couldn't remove.

His face leaned closer to her until their foreheads touched. Zoisite paused, listening to her heavy breathing, feeling her chest rise against him, then fall. His hands traveled to her hair, making their way through their dark locks.

"Ami, Ami, Ami" He scolded softly, like the child she was.

"You were perfect."

And up until that point she hadn't released a single tear, that was until, his lips touched hers.

**Here's one last kiss goodbye**

He felt the sob break through her body. Yet he chose to ignore the salty trail of water cascading down her face. The kiss became soft, testing. Zoisite had no intention of it lasting until his instincts took over.

**No more alibis, no more little lies**

This would be the first time in months that he could claim her, all of her, with no deception between the two. Pure desire kicked in as he deepened the kiss and she responded with touches of her own. Fingers clenched the fabric of his shirt as he pulled her head back, separting their mouths.

"How could you be such a stupid whore."

Ami gasped, but didn't push him away. He continued from where he left off, his attention now on her exposed neck.

**You've broken my trust and it can't be fixedI should've seen the signs**

**Should've recognized the way your lips looked like they've been kissed**

Why did he let it go on so far? Maybe if they just spoke sooner… something could have been saved. No. His teeth claimed her flesh roughly and she whimpered. This was her fault, completely. There was nothing he could have done to save the person he onced cherished as everything.

**How'd we end up like that?Another train off the tracksIt always hurts looking back now**

Piece by piece, fabric hit the wooden floor. Neither acting on love. That was gone between the two. Zoisite knew this would be the last time he would touch her lily white skin. **When you walked in so damn late**

Ami understood that after this, she would never have another taste of perfection.

**What the hell was I supposed to think?**

He entered her roughly without any preparation. Her scream only fueled his want. No, his need. She needed to feel the pain that he had experience for the past few months.

**When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty**

And she took it. This was the ending she was expecting. No love, but the truth. The truth she sacrificed herself to uncover. How foolish she was to ever think he had loved her. Her hands griped his strong shoulders tightly, her nails sinking into his back.

**When you wouldn't even look at me**

Sapphire orbs would never match the jade ones the entire time. The few moments she had looked at him, she almost cracked. Almost. He was such a beautiful liar. She was so close to thinking he meant what he said. _You were perfect. _She shivered. It was only through his needy kiss that she was brought back to reality. Sex. That's all they ever want from imperfects. But his eyes… they seemed so… honest. No, she wouldn't look at him.

**There's only one thing it could be, you were with him all this time**

It wasn't long before all thoughts were driven out of both their heads and the room with filled with their sounds of ecstasy. They fit so well together.

**Here's one last kiss goodbye**

And with that final thought he finished inside her, not caring if she had hers. Zoisite pulled out, removing all body contact except for his hand on her neck. His thumb ran soft circles on her skin, the only gentle touch of the night. And the last. **Another lesson learned in lifeAnd I keep asking myself why?**

Bringing his hand back to himself, he left. Just walked straight out of the room without another word to the woman against the wall. Once she was sure she heard the bedroom room close, Ami moved. Sliding her body down the wall and onto the cold floor. Soon she became aware of her pounding skull and aching back. Closing her legs and pulling them against her she resting her head against her kneese, all those things could be ignored. What didn't stop was the burning between her legs. **How'd we end up like that?Another train off the tracksIt always hurts looking back nowWhen you walked in so damn lateWhat the hell was I supposed to think?When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guiltyWhen you wouldn't even look at meThere's only one thing it could be, you were with him all this timeHere's one last kiss goodbye**

* * *

**Hehh… uhm. This is the first thing I've written in a really really long time. So I'm a biitttt rusty. This is also my first M rated fic… so bare with me here people. Hopefully, I carried through with this without making it seem totally gross and insane. Feedback is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
